Beloved Saviour
by Erik's Rose 2809
Summary: Hermione is in her final year and torn. The one she adores has succumbed. Voldemort's innner circle were more cunning than even she anticipated.


_**Beloved Saviour.**_

_Plot: It is Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back in full power and Harry has to prepare to fight him, but Voldemort's death eaters are more cunning than he anticipates. Hermione Granger is heartbroken, the one she loves has fallen. He has died trying to protect her and she is torn, their love was eternal. Where does she go from here?_

Hermione sank down beside the still lifeless form on the forest floor, how many times had she told him not to get embroiled in her affairs? He was always so protective of her and that was his weakness, he assumed that she was a precious doll that needed to be preserved and cherished. Of course, she adored him, that went without saying. He would do anything for her to the point of death and now death had silenced him, Hermione was lost.

Hermione's wavy hair spilled across her face as she bent over the famous face with its lightning scar, glasses askew, green eyes wide with shock and a mass of untidy black hair. Yes, her darling Harry was gone, the tears fell thick and fast as she collapsed sobbing onto his chest. The slight look of surprise still played on his parted lips, he hadn't stood a chance!

She had tried to stop him, tell him that it was ok, that it wasn't her being tortured. Hermione was far too clever to let that happen, she knew how to get information from the Death Eaters as to Voldemort's actions and what he was planning to do next. She had cunningly been hiding out and tailing Bellatrix Lestrange who was one of Voldemort's closest followers. She had used a concealment charm on herself at night and had sneaked into the old Riddle house at night to steal hairs out of Bellatrix's hairbrush which she always carried with her in a pocket in her cloak. She had done this consecutively night after night without Bellatrix knowing what was happening. As a mature member of the DA, Hermione had decided to find out as much as she could about Voldemort and what he would do next. She felt that she wanted to take some of the worry and stress off Harry who already had his hands full with the younger members and trying to teach everyone Defence against the Dark Arts.

Hermione drank polyjuice potion from a little hipflask she carried under her cloak, she did this religiously for a month in order to get inside Voldemort's inner circle. Of course Harry was terrified for her safety,

"Hermione, what if you're discovered? What if the potion wears off and Voldemort finds out who you really are? Have you thought about that?"

Harry's green eyes were so full of love and genuine concern for her that she couldn't look him in the face, how could she torture him like this? She took his face softly in her hands and stroked his scar,

"Harry, don't worry, please! I have everything sorted out, I promise, now please don't you worry any more. I have to do this!"

Harry couldn't say anything, who in their right mind challenged Hermione Granger? She had become quite an authority within the school walls and people didn't like to get on the wrong side of her, especially Draco after that slap she had delivered to him in their third year! He had never forgotten that, but he chose to live down the embarrassment of another one! Harry sighed softly and kissed Hermione gently,

"You know I love you. Please promise me that you'll be careful!"

" I promise, I love you too remember! Do you really think I want to give you the grief of not coming back in one piece? Harry, even you know me better than that!"

Harry laughed softly,

"Yes I know! You keep telling me not to fuss, it's just that I can't help it. I love you so much and I don't want anyone or anything to take you away from me!"

Hermione kissed him again and held him for a long time looking into those insecure green eyes. It bothered her to leave him when he was like this, so sensitive and insecure about the future, but she wanted to do this and there was no stopping her.

Hermione's thought's travelled back to that last night with Harry. It was hard to believe that that conversation was only a month ago, now here he was, dead. Harry himself had lost the two people he held dear to him in the whole world besides Hermione; Albus Dumbledore and of course his godfather, Sirius. Now it seemed, he was next to top the long speight of recent deaths at Hogwarts.

She had tried to stop Voldemort from getting the prophecy that he knew Harry had. Bellatrix was just as cunning as Hermione. Under her master's orders, she had changed her outward appearance so that she looked and sounded exactly like Hermione Granger. She could then get close to Harry and get inside his head and he would suspect nothing. Lestrange would tell him of Harry's whereabouts and where he had hidden the prophecy, then when the time was right, Voldemort would perform a concealment charm on himself and kill Harry personally. Hermione had heard this conversation between Voldemort and Bellatrix and therefore knew what the intended plan was for the evening, however by that time it was too late, Bellatrix had already managed to lure Harry into the forest.

Harry truly believed that the real Hermione was luring him into the forest to have a romantic interlude with him, he chuckled softly. "Hermione, you couldn't bear to leave me, so you've come back to play haven't you? You tease!"

" Oh yes Harry Potter, I have more in store for you than you realise!", Bellatrix laughed wickedly. She smiled and curled a wisp of hair around her fingers seductively.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that you naughty girl, now come here!"

"Oh, but first you have to do something for me, please Harry!"

"Your wish is my command Miss Granger," Harry laughed mischievously.

"Then, I'd like you to say hello to my friend, he needs our help." Harry's scar suddenly exploded with pain and he knew he was going to be acquainted with his worst enemy again very soon. He yelled and screwed up his eyes in pain. Hermione wanted to run to him, but that would prove a dangerous move for both her and Harry.

"Harry Potter, we meet again!" Voldemort revealed himself to Harry whilst Harry spluttered and recoiled in both shock and horror.

"Hermione, what is this? Are you under the imperius curse or…… oh no! Who are you?"

Voldemort answered this question for Bellatrix.

"Say hello to Miss Lestrange! She has been most helpful and dutiful to me."

Voldemort turned his wand on Bellatrix to reveal her in her true self. At this point Voldemort raised his wand to Harry,

"The time has come, give me the prophecy!"

"Never!"

At this moment Hermione Granger apparated between Harry and Voldemort.

"I'm not afraid of you, you're nothing! If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to go through me first!"

"Then so I shall mud-blood!"

"Hermione, NOOOO!" Harry screamed and darted towards her, but Lestrange held him back,

"Sorry about your little girlfriend Potter! Filthy mud-blood isn't she? Getting you into trouble like this!" Harry swore and struggled in her hold, but she had put a strong binding spell on him and he was unable to move. Voldemort advanced on Hermione.

"Avada ked……"

But Hermione was much quicker than Voldemort had anticipated and she performed a mirroring spell directly at Voldemort who immediately let out a high pitched screech of anger and fell lifeless to the ground. She had killed Voldemort in his physical form, and now, because Harry had successfully destroyed the last remaining Horcruxes, he would be nothing more than a shapeless, mass on the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange was beside herself,

"No, master, get up I will let you take my life. My life for you master! You mud-blood bitch! I'll kill you now!"

"Oh no you won't! Not if I have anything to do with it!", Harry roared at her.

"Harry leave it please, I'm ok, I'll kill her myself!"

But it was too late, Bellatrix had screeched the killing curse at Hermione just as Harry ran in to deflect it away from her and back onto Bellatrix. Harry caught the full force of the spell and sank silently to the floor, Hermione caught him as he fell. His lips were parted slightly and a look of utter shock played on his face and his green eyes were full of sadness. He had only just managed to whisper,

"I love you!" before his breath failed him and he died in her arms. Hermione laid him down gently on the ground and took his head in her lap, tenderly she brushed aside a few wisps of his hair and softly kissed his scar.

"I love you Harry Potter and I always will!"

Bellatrix again moved in for the kill her wand out and aimed at Hermione, but the invisible shield spell that Harry had placed upon Hermione months before, held strong and with a cry of fear, she too sank dead to the ground. Voldemort and his faithful servant were defeated by no other than a common mud-blood like Voldemort himself. It was Hermione's duty to honour Harry's memory and she would make sure that everyone knew that he had defeated Voldemort and died in battle, even though she knew this was a lie. Harry Potter was the most admired young wizard of the wizarding world and Hermione felt that she owed him that honour at least. Hermione gently removed Harry's glasses which had broken in the fall and closed his eyes tentatively, she couldn't bear to look at those pained green eyes; it broke her heart.

" Oh, Harry. Why couldn't you have just left me to deal with this? It wasn't meant to end this way. It should be me down there, not you."

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's glasses, muttered "reparo" and then placed them back onto Harry's nose. She knelt over and took Harry's wand from his outstretched hand and tucked it neatly into her own robes. On doing this, Hermione broke into fresh sobs which seemed to rack her entire body.

" Oh God, what will I do now? How will I go on without you and how will I tell Ron that his best friend is dead?" Her tears splashed down onto Harry's peaceful face, she was looking at how rested he now seemed, he looked as though he were merely asleep, "oh if only", she thought.

"Miss Granger, I thought I might find you here. Let me help you my poor dear girl". Hermione looked up in surprise,

"Professor McGonagal! How did you know?", she asked in amazement.

" Common sense I'm afraid! I knew that Harry would try to step in and defend you if he thought his sweetheart was in danger. I have been suspicious as to 'You-Know-Who's' actions for a while."

"Oh, professor….!", Hermione sobbed into McGonagal's's robes. McGonagal stroked her head softly and held her to her, a single tear escaped her now, dribbled down her nose and spattered onto Harry's lifeless body.

"Oh, Harry. How I hoped I would never have to see you like this. I have been worried about you all your life! I loved you like a son!" MacGonagal's face was now wet with tears and Hermione looked at her astonished. She had never seen her transfiguration teacher in so much distress, she was usually quite cool and composed, but she just looked like a tired old woman now.

McGonagal knelt down and kissed Harry softly, then she levitated him into the air.

"Professor, what are you doing with Harry?" Hermione asked.

" We are both going to travel back to Hogwart's, Harry must have a proper tribute paid to him, everyone must know what he did. They have a right to know that Harry is dead."

"Yes I agree, but Professor, how am I going to tell Ron and the other Weasley's? Oh, and what about Hagrid?"

"We will both break it to Mr. Weasley first as he is Harry's best friend, then I think we shall invite the Weasleys and Hagrid to my office and have a quiet word with them. I will formally announce Harry's demise to the entire school tomorrow and then invite the media into Hogwarts, cameras and all and inform the wizarding community of Harry's death.

" Yes, I think that would be the best thing to do!", Hermione agreed.

McGonagal and Hermione then held onto the old portkey Dumbledore entrusted to his deputy headteacher and Hermione felt the all too familiar jerking sensation around her navel. She remembered with a pang of nostalgia how Harry had used a similar portkey not long after they had started going out and transported them both to Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld place. They had had quite a steamy afternoon! Harry had thrown Hermione playfully onto his bed and kissed her passionately and she had responded. Before they knew what they were doing, they were both undressing each other and ended up making love on Harry's four poster bed. They had lain in each other's arms, vowing that they would always love each other and Harry had promised that as soon as they left Hogwarts, he would marry her. He had pulled out a beautiful diamond engagement and Hermione had screamed a delighted, "Yes".

The memory brought tears to Hermione's eyes again as her feet touched the floor of McGonagal's office, McGonagal surveyed her sadly, but she didn't say a word. The next few moments were some of the worst of Hermione's life as both she and MacGonagal prepared to transfer Harry upstairs on a covered stretcher. Madam Pomfrey was summoned and entered the room in small shuffling movements, she recoiled in horror when she saw Harry laid out on the red carpet of McGonagal's office and could not stifle a small distressed cry.

"Oh, Minerva! Potter, he's…… dead!", she stammered.

"Yes, Poppy!" MacGonagal said heavily. "Miss Granger here found him and now if you would please Poppy, we need to transfer him up to the hospital wing. Cover him though, I don't think the other students/staff could cope with seeing him like this!"

"Yes of course Minerva, poor dear boy. Come here you poor girl, come, you need to rest from this dreadful ordeal. Hermione nodded silently then suddenly, without warning, she collapsed. Both Professor MacGonagal and Madam Pomfrey caught her limp body as she sank to the floor white as chalk.

"Poppy, see that Miss Granger is not disturbed over the next few days, the poor girl really has seen some horrors and she needs plenty of rest to recuperate".

"Yes, of course Minerva!"

Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and transferred the unconscious Hermione out of MacGonagal's office and up to the hospital wing. Minerva MacGonagal sighed quietly to herself and looked forlornly at the still lifeless body before him,

" Oh, Harry, how I wish it never had to come to this!", she said sadly and a small sob worked its way up out of her throat. She dabbed at her eyes with her tartan handkerchief and tentatively laid a hand on Harry's head,

" Be at peace Harry, you'll be re-united with your parents now!"

At that moment, McGonagal's office door creaked open and Hagrid blustered into the room carrying a rather large can of flesh-eating slug repellant. He certainly hadn't expected the sight that was in front of him and he gasped in horror and fumbled awkwardly.

" HARRY! Oh, no, NOOOO!" he bellowed. Huge wracking sobs took hold of Hagrid and he let himself sink into the chintz chair MacGonagal had just conjured.

"Yes Hagrid, it is true, whatever you may have suspected about my sudden disappearance from here, the truth lies before you in the bravery of this remarkable boy." Minerva laid a hand on Hagrid's huge heaving shoulders,

"I know this is a very difficult time for you .I know that you cared very deeply for Harry. This is a sad, sad, event for all of us here to bear witness to. I hoped I would never see him lying dead here before my eyes!" MacGonagal's voice broke, Hagrid then took hold of her and they shared a hug. Hagrid spoke again,

"I…., I loved him Professor, I really did. I wouldna' let anyone harm 'im. He coulda stayed wi' me if he'd wanted, not with those ruddy Dursleys!"

"I'm afraid he didn't have a choice Hagrid, you know as well as I do that it was the safest option for him to stay with them until we'd tracked down 'You-Know-Who', You know that's what Albus wanted". Hagrid swayed quietly with grief and wrung his shaking hands.

" Professor, would you mind? I'd just like a bit o' time by meself with Harry to say me goodbyes." Hagrid said in a choked voice.

Minerva McGonagal smiled at him sadly and laid her hand on his huge shoulders.

"Of course I don't mind Hagrid. Harry always considered you as a loyal friend right up until he died. It is only right that you should have a chance to say your own personal goodbyes to him" Hagrid gave her a watery smile as she silently made her way from the office.

Hagrid went over to the raised platform where Harry lay and sat down beside his lifeless body. Harry's corpse had taken on a bluish tinge and was cold as marble. Hagrid tentatively kissed Harry's forehead and a howl of grief raged its way up and out of him causing him to again shake with grief and a torrent of tears washed over Harry's lifeless form like a waterfall.

"Oh ……..Harry, Harry! I love you! You were like me own son!" He sobbed over and over again. Hagrid hugged Harry's lifeless form to him and rocked with grief. Suddenly, Hagrid heard a voice he recognized and jumped in surprise.

" Hagrid, please don't be sad. You know that I'll always be around in some form or another."

" Harry?" Hagrid looked into the ghost's sad green eyes and gasped.

" Yes, Hagrid it's me. Please, will you take my body to Hermione in the hospital wing? I want to say my goodbyes to her properly when she comes round. I will never leave you alone Hagrid, you were always like a parent to me and I love you!" With that, Harry dissolved into thin air; Hagrid calling for him to wait. Hagrid quickly covered Harry's body and gently lifted him into his arms and carried up to the hospital wing. He called Madam Pomfrey and the two of them set Harry down on the bed next to Hermione.

" I must get him washed and prepare him for burial", she said.

"No, Poppy, I think Hermione should do that. She is his sweetheart after all.

" Oh, yes of course, she should. How insensitive of me, you're absolutely right Hagrid on this occasion. Hagrid gave her a defiant look and then disapparated from the hospital wing to go and find Professor McGonagal and the other teachers.

Hagrid found Professor McGonagal in the staffroom with both Lupin and Slughorn who both looked absolutely appalled and were weeping quietly.

" I, I, don't want to believe it Minerva….. Harry Potter of all people", Slughorn stammered. Lupin was equally grief stricken as were the members of the Order of The Phoenix; Arthur and Molly Weasley, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone was paralytic with grief and shock. Molly Weasley sobbed into her husband's shoulder whilst he himself wept silently. Ron and Ginny were inconsolable and had their arms around each other absorbed in each other's grief, tears splashing onto each other's clothing.

Tonks changed her hair colour from bright bubblegum pink to jet black which signified how she was feeling. Both she and Lupin were holding each other and sobbing. In the corner of the room Kingsley Shacklebolt wept silently and even Mad-Eye Moody had tears in his one good eye as he comforted his fellow auror as best he could.

" If everyone agrees, I would like to give Harry a proper send-off at school tomorrow before the end of the summer term". I feel that we all owe him that!"

The general nods and vehement shouts of agreement confirmed that everyone thought that this was the right thing to do.

Back in the hospital wing, Hermione was just starting to come round. She felt a familiar soft kiss on the lips, but this one was icy cold.

"Harry?", she asked groggily.

" Yes my Darling! It's me"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stared open-mouthed at Harry. She had never seen anything so beautiful, he was floating gently above her enveloped in a white light and looked like an angel. He glided down now until he was gently sitting beside her and very, very, softly, he lifted her chin up with his hand. Hermione burst into fresh tears,

"Oh……….. H……, H…….., Harry", she sobbed, I need you. I love you and I miss you. I can't go on without you, what am I going to do!"

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm here and I will never leave your side. Harry had his cold arms around her and tears began to dribble silently down his cheeks. I love you Hermione, I really love you!"

Hermione lifted her chin up and kissed Harry, it was a long sad and gentle kiss which was like sucking on a sorbet, but Hermione didn't care. When you're in love with someone, you would do the same thing. She saw that Harry had been crying and this broke her heart. She wished that he could be alive once more so that they could share intimate moments like this again. It wouldn't be often that Harry's form solidified like this.

" Look at us, we can't speak for crying!", Hermione giggled. We were the same at school remember? If you hurt yourself I used to cry and if I hurt myself you used to run to me and then cry when you saw me! What a pair! Harry laughed at this, a deep throaty laugh. Hermione hadn't heard this laugh in so long.

"Your laugh! Do you know how long it's been since I heard you laughing like that? It's beautiful!" Hermione could've sworn that Harry took on some colour after this!

"You always did know what to say to me Hermione!" He smirked and winked. " I have to go now, my parents are waiting for me, but if you're ever lonely, look for me, call me and I'll be here in a shot! I will never ever leave you, I will always be around!"

"That's not good enough for me Harry, I'm dead without you! Take me with you, let me die too!"

Hermione begged him to stay and broke down again. Harry kissed her gently, then he was gone. Hermione sobbed into her pillows, she couldn't bear it, she couldn't be without him like this, she had to do something.

The door of the hospital wing opened and Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped in followed by the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over to them,

" Please, not now. Miss Granger has been through a terrible ordeal and she is very upset. Can you come at some other time when she feels ready to receive visitors?"

"It's alright Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said sitting up and drying her eyes on her robes, "I'll see them."

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed shakily.

"Oh darling! Hermione's mother said with tears in her eyes, "We are so sorry!" We've just heard what happened from the Order!" She took Hermione in her arms and hugged her to her. Hermione felt tears begin to flood her cheeks again, she held onto her mother for all she was worth.

" Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Hermione's Dad hugged his only daughter and kissed the top of her head. " He was like a son to us wasn't he Jane?"

"Yes, Rodger, he was!" she said, her voice breaking.

" I'd like to thank all of you for taking care of Hermione." Hermione's father said, "and if there's anything we can do, we would like to join your order and help you defeat other Deatheaters like that bitch who killed Harry!"

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, language! Everybody laughed at this and it certainly helped to break the unhappy silence.

"No, sweetheart! I won't excuse that, because that's what she is! How many people has she killed for Lord whatshisname and how many more "Death Eaters is it?"( he looked at Moody who nodded), " Yes, how long before one of those Death Eaters tries to pick up where he left off and becomes the next dark wizard?"

"Your Dad's right you know Hermione". Tonks said gently. "All of us here have pledged that we will destroy the other Death Eaters before they get the chance to kill anyone else and become the next dark lord! We all owe Harry that!"

One by one everybody hugged Hermione. It was nice to feel that she had an extended family around her who would look after her no matter what, but she still had a huge void in her heart for Harry.

"Please everyone, sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave as Miss Granger needs to rest and I will be giving her a sleeping draught soon. Goodnight to you all."

"It's alright Poppy!" Lupin said, "we will have to head off now anyway! Goodnight Hermione!" Lupin touched her head gently.

"Goodnight Professor Lupin!"

"Thankyou everybody for coming!"

They silently nodded and smiled sadly at her and then left the hospital wing without saying a word.

Ron and Ginny were the only ones who remained at Hermione's beside when the others had gone at Hermione's insistence. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy about this, " This is not 'An Audience with Hermione Granger!"', she turned on her heel and huffily headed back to her office. On seeing Hermione, they broke down completely and Hermione kissed and cuddled them both.

" I know you both loved Harry. Ron, he was your best friend and Ginny, I know you were seeing Harry last year . He told me privately that he loved you both; said that he would always consider you both to be his friends. He still would even now if he were here. Friendships like that will never die!"

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny sobbed hugging her, "You know that we will always be here for you if you need to talk to anyone. I think I say that for Ron too!"

"Thankyou Ginny!" Hermione said gently. Ginny gave Hermione a very watery smile.

"Well, I must go, Mum's waiting for me just outside the ward. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes in peace!" With that, Ginny sprinted up the ward and over to the solid oak doors, she turned on her heel and waved at Hermione, then closed the doors behind her.

Ron came forward and reached his hand out to Hermione his face streaked with tears and squeezed her hand. He kissed her cheek softly and mummured,

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" he looked at her sadly. Hermione reached out and touched his face softly.

"If there's ever anthing else we can do, I can do..."

" I know Ron", Hermione said quietly, "Harry told me you've always loved me and he was right", Rons ears went pink at this, "but I only feel for you as I would if you were my brother, I'm sorry. I know we got close last year!"

" We could be close again," Ron whispered softly, lightly tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ears so that it didn't go into her eyes. Hermione put her own hand over Ron's gently and with the other lifted up his chin and looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron, I love you yes, but not in an intimate way, not any more. Please try and understand, I never did want to hurt you, the thing with Harry just, kind of happened. Ron looked angry now and hurt,

" What do you mean it just kind of happened?", he snarled, "You were going out with me at the time, or have you forgotten?"

"Ron, please, don't be like that! You know I'd never do anything to hurt you deliberately. Please, don't hate me!", Hermione pleaded, fresh tears starting to fall.

"Yeah, right!", he spat. "You never plan to hurt me, but you always seem to do it Hermione! I don't think I ever knew who you really were, God I was deluded!", he said nastily. "I thought that you loved me once!"

"I did, I really did and I still do now!", Hermione sobbed.

" Oh save it! You just used me" Ron retorted hotly and he went to get up.

" Please Ron, PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" Hermione fell back and wept uncontrollably into her pillows. At this Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

" Are you alright Miss Granger whatever is this screaming match about? What on earth is going on Mr. Weasley?"

"Personal matter! Don't worry, before you say anything, I'm just on the way out", Ron said huffily.

"I'm glad to hear it and there's no need to take that tone with me Mr. Weasley!", Ron stormed past Madam Pomfrey and Hermione up the ward and slammed the doors behind him making them both jump.

"Well, there's no need for that behaviour!" Madam Pomfrey retorted in exasperation. She looked worriedly at Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"It looks like that visit has tired you out! Here drink this, it will help you sleep!"

Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a draught of sleeping potion. Hermione drank it and sleep washed over her instantaneously, she knew no more.

Whe Hermione awoke the next morning, the pure emotion of her final interlude with Harry the previous night, hit her again in its full force and she screwed up her face against the pain. She felt emotionally raw from the arguement she had had with Ron, why was he such a stubborn git at times? It was horrible, she hadn't wanted things to end like this at all. She loved him yes, but as a brother; why didn't he just get that? Hermione decided that it was time to have another word with Ron and pulling on her nightgown, she ran from the hospital wing, much to Madam Pomfrey's consternation,

" Miss Granger, you are in no fit state to be rushing around anywhere. I really must insist that you get back into bed this instant!"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I know you are doing your best for me, but there is something I really must do!"

Madam Pomfrey muttered crossly under her breath and retreated back to her office without another word, shaking her head as she went.

Hermione ran down the windy stair to the boys dormitory on the first floor and banged on the door. She heard a commotion inside, Ron was arguing with Neville and Seamus, then the door opened.

"Oh, it's you!" came Ron's unenthusiatic reply and he went to shut the door on her, but Hermione put her foot in the door.

"You will hear me out Ron, I've got so much to say! Please, let's not end things hating each other!", Ron gave her a sharp look, then he relented and let her into the dormitory.

" Neville, Dean, if you don't mind, I want to talk to Ron.", Hermione said. They both nodded silently and left the room, Neville always being the more sensitive of the two stopped and turned on the way out.

"Is everything alright Hermione?", he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes, everything will be fine Neville, nothing for you to worry about...really.", Hermione said as he didn't look convinced. He gave her a quick worried look and then gently closed the door behind him on his way out.

"Well, if you've come to use me again you can forget it!", Ron spat unkindly. Hermione's eyes began to prick with tears again, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her feelings.

"And if you think that you're going to sit there and give me a hard time Ronald, then you can forget it!", Hermione retorted. Ron began to smirk a little, he knew that Hermione had a hell of a temper even when she was upset. Not many people at Hogwarts crossed her, they had heard about the famous slap that she had given Draco Malfoy in their third year!

"Well? What did you want to say to me then?", he asked inquisitively. Hermione sat down beside Ron and took his hands in hers.

"Hermione, what the...?", Ron's voice trailed off as she looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. Guilt welled up inside him and he asked more urgently,

"Hermione, what is it? Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll listen!" Hermione burst into fresh tears and Ron pulled her to him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I...I've tried to tell you for so long without hurting you about me and Harry. I...I'm so sorry Ron! I loved you both and the thing with Harry just kind of happened. I... I never intended to go out of my way to hurt you, because believe it or not, I love you! You are the brother I never had... and I love you more than anything, but I need you to be ok about me and Harry. Harry didn't want to tell you about us... he knew that'd you'd be hurt, he was biding his time to tell you. He was going to tell you... before he was murdered. He was coming to find me that day... and we were both going to tell you about it. I still have the ring he gave me... we... we.. were going to get married after school finished!" Choking and gasping with emotion, Hermione pulled out the diamond engagement ring Harry had given her, it was on a gold chain around her neck.

"Oh God! Oh, Hermione! I've been such a git! I'm really sorry!" Ron held Hermione to him and softly stroked her hair.

" Oh course I don't hate you, I've always loved you and as for you and Harry, you have my blessing! I'm glad that it was you and Harry and not some other git like Victor Krum for one! I would never have forgiven you if it was Vicky! I was jealous as hell, but better Harry than Krum!" Hermione looked up now and laughed at him. Ron looked stunned, it was so long since he had heard her laugh. It sounded like water trickling over the rocks in a stream, light and bubbly and pure music to the ears!

"I love to hear you laugh!" he said honestly.

"Oh Ron, you always know how to cheer me up!", Hermione laughed again. They stayed for some time reminiscing over Harry. Hermione laid her head down on Ron's lap and he continued to stroke her hair in a comforting way. Nostalgic tears were shed as they remembered the adventures they had all had together over the past few years. Ron remembered when he, Harry and Hermione had worn the invisibility cloak in their first year and sneaked into the room where Fluffy was to get down through the trapdoor and rescue the Philosopher's stone.

"You screamed like a big girl!", Hermione sniggered, "When that Devil's snare got you, you lost the plot!"

"You turned yourself into a cat with that polyjuice potion!", Ron replied with a twinkle in his eyes. He did so enjoy these moments alone with Hermione like this.

"Ron, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my best friend!", Hermione said beginning to cry again. Ron blushed and his ears turned pink, clashing horribly with his hair.

"Thanks Hermione!". He then bent over Hermione and kissed her hair. Surprised, Hermione looked up at him and in that moment, she felt Harry in Ron's gentle kiss. Hermione momentarily forgot herself, she sat up and faced Ron until they were staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, she pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him passionately before he could react. Suddenly, she seemed to come back into herself and she pulled away embarrassed.

"Oh God! I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry Ron. Just then, just when you kissed my hair, it reminded me of... of how Harry used to do that." Hermione's eyes became very bright again.

Ron seemed equally embarrassed and fumbled over his words,

"I... er... Hermione you don't have to apologise to me. You were bound to see Harry in me because you haven't been with anyone like this since he died and I know you miss that level of intimacy more than anything. Come on, I'll take you back to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey has kittens about you're being gone so long. Oh hang on, I better sneak you out of here first. Where's Harry's invisibility cloak? Ah, here we are, you put that on and I'll sneak you out before Macgonagal sees us." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, pulled the invisibility cloak out of Harry's rucksack and slipped it over herself and the rucksack.

After nervously checking that the other boys or MacGonagal weren't around, Ron sneaked Hermione out of the dormitory and they walked towards the first floor main corridor. Hermione pulled off the cloak and stuffed it untidily into Harry's rucksack before anyone got suspicious and they quickly ran up the two flights of stairs to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came to greet them with a very stern look on her face,

"Miss Granger, you should have been back hours ago and what are you doing here Mr. Weasley? Haven't you upset Miss Granger enough already?" Hermione rallied to Ron's defence.

"It's alright Madam Pomfrey, Ron has been very supportive and is helping me to come to terms with what's happened!"

"Well, alright. Ten minutes, then out. Miss Granger needs rest!" she said sternly. Ron sat on the bed beside Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders.

" I won't stay Hermione, but if you ever need anything, you know where I am ok?", Ron said gently. Hermione pulled him into a hug and whispered her thanks in his ear. Ron then got up and made his way to the hospital doors. Just before he went out he turned,

"Everything will work out Hermione, even if you don't feel that way now. Everything will be fine, I promise!" Hermione gave him a very watery smile and fell back onto the bed crying. It didn't matter how lovely Ron was to her or that her Mum and Dad were supportive, she felt so alone and lost without Harry. Hermione's grief for Harry haunted her considerably and would not be repressed. She decided that she had to take matters into her own hands and a plan of action began to form in her mind.

As the late afternoon wore into evening, Hermione planned what she was going to do. At midnight, when she was sure that Madam Pomfrey was asleep in her office, she would sneak out under the invisibility cloak and find the room of requirement. She knew what she had to do. Hermione's stomach was in a a knot and she tried to remain calm as she watched the evening slip away and Madam Pomfrey administering her final calming drafts of the evening to some of the other students who had been admitted that evening with bad cases of nerves since Voldemort had returned to full power. Apparently, they had been threatened by some burly Slytherins Hermione knew from Harry to be Death Eaters. The names Crabbe and Goyle came into their conversations quite a bit and they seemed to look terrified at their recollections of their names.

" That's interesting!", Hermione thought to herself. "If they're here at Hogwarts, Malfoy has to be here somehwere, he's their ususal ringleader." Hermione mused about whether to tell Ron. "But they have aurors here, surely they can see that Crabbe and Goyle are dark wizards?" Hermione decided that she would leave it up to the aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody, after all they were renowned for their excellent and uncanny abilities to recognise and syphon out dark wizards. It would only be a matter of time for those two with Shacklebolt and Moody in the place. They also had Tonks and she was quite quick off the mark too with anything fishy going on.

Hermione looked at her watch 9 o'clock. "Oh no, another three hours!", she thought miserably, unless she could get ot of here more quickly. She looked over to the office where Madam Pomfrey was, good, she looked pre-occupied with some paperwork and she had now started to mix some more potions for some of the other students who were in the ward. Hermione very carefully looked around to make sure that the other students were resting and quietly opened the rucksack. "Muffliato!" she whispered casting the silencing spell so that she could not be heard. She carefully removed a pillow from the empty bed next to hers stuffed it roughly into her bed and transfigured it to look like she was asleep in her bed, all the time checking to make sure noone was watching her. She carefully took out the invisibility cloak and pulled it swiftly over herself. Quitely she stole over to the hospital doors and whispered, "Alohomora!", then she quickly slipped through the doors and after checking to make sure that Filch and Mrs. Norris weren't lurking nearby, she sped up one flight of stairs until she was on the third floor. Suddenly, she heard a noise and hid behind a statue of a particulalry ugly Gargoyle. Whoever it was was arguing in urgent whispers,

" No we can't do that yet, old Mad-Eye will be around us like a dog if he suspects anything. We must remain anonymous Crabbe!" It was Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, they had somehow managed to get up to the third floor unseen and they were planning something dreadful. So Malfoy was helping them then, who was helping him? Hermione realised that she must somehow stop them. They passed where she was and very quickly she shot three stunners at them and then put them all into the full body bind. Silently she whispered, "Accio Hedwig!" Hedwig appeared out of nowhere looking rather startled at the invisible voice that had summoned her. " Hedwig it's Hermione!" Hermione uncovered her face and arms briefly to allow Hedwig to fly onto her arm. She rumaged in the rucksack and found an old piece of parchment of Harry's. Little did Hermione realise that there was a message on the parchment,

_Dear Hermione, if anything should happen to me, I'll leave you to catch these gits as I know you can! I know that Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy are up to something, I have been watching them for some time now. If they look like they're going to threaten Hogwarts again, promise me that you will catch them and hand them over to Moody. By the way, I love you and I can't wait to see you again some day soon! All my love always, Harry._

Hermione felt angry tears well up in her eyes, Harry had died in vain before he had had the chance to catch these bastards! It was as though he had known he was going to die before they had the chance to stop Malfoy from starting up his own dark arts league. He had known that Snape would be the next dark lord and was trying to prevent it from becoming a reality. Malfoy had been helping Snape and now Hermione realised what she had to do. She quickly tore off a piece off unused parchment, scrawled a note on it to Mad-Eye Moody that Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had been captured and signed it from a concerned friend.

"I owe you this Harry. I've got the bastards!" She whispered and kissed the parchment and then quitely tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Mad-Eye Moody Hedwig.", she said and kissed the owl's head. Hedwig gave her fingers an affectionate nip and took off to find Moody. Hermione swiftly made her way over to the portrait of Boris the Barmy and walked past it three times thinking, " I need to find a room full of mirrors and parchment for me to hide in where I won't be disturbed!"

The door slowly appeared in the wall and Hermione entered then closed the door behind her. Once inside the room, Hermione pulled the cloak off and re-read the parchment. It had said, "I can't wait to see you again some day soon!" Hermione felt the tears form once more and she whispered, "You will see me again Harry, sooner than you think!" Hermione left the piece of parchment on an old table that she found in the corner of the room and folded the cloak away into the rucksack. She then began to write a lengthly letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Please try and understand that what I did I did because my grief would not go away. I will always love you and Ginny, you were always like family to me. Please tell Mum and Dad that I am sorry, but that I had to do this. I thank you all for your support, but I miss Harry so much. I have tried to hide it from all of you, but now I just have to be true to my own emotions. Forgive me if you can. I love you, Hermione._

Hermione left the letter on the table for Ron to find as the aurors would no doubt find this room. Ron already knew about it and would tell the aurors of his suspicions, when she was reported missing from the hospital wing. She felt sure of this. She gently removed her wand from her pocket and re-arranged the mirrors around her so that they formed a circle. Her breath catching in her throat, she raised her wand at the mirror nearest to her and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!", "I love you Harry!", she whispered before she closed her eyes and saw the green light hit her through her closed eyelids. Hermione Granger sank to the floor, her wand fell from her hand and she knew no more. The mirrors shattered instantly from the force of the spell and showered Hermione's body like diamonds, she lay among the pieces.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to check on her sleeping patients and quietl walked over to Hermione's bed. She saw what she thought was Hermione's bushy brown hair just covering her face and she went to gently brush a strand of Hermione's hair out of her face.

"Poor child!", she whispered and then suddenly she recoiled in shock. It was not Hermione that she saw in the bed. Madam Pomfrey stifled a shocked shriek at the hairy rucksack. She immediately disapparated to Professor Macgonagall's office to tell her the news.

" Minerva! Please come quickly!", she gesticulated wildly.

" Poppy, whatever is the matter? What's happened?", MacGonagal asked, alarmed at the look on Madam Pomfrey's face.

" Miss Granger has disappeared, right under my nose!"

"Take me to the hospital wing, immediately!", MacGonagal gasped.

" As you can see Minerva, she has partly transfigured this pillow so that it looks like her sleeping in her bed. She must have been exceptionally quite and careful because I have been monitoring the ward all night and I neither saw, nor heard anything unsual!"

"Miss Granger is a highly intelligent, gifted witch Poppy, I would never underestimate her! She has quite obviously disappeared under Potter's cloak, but first ensured that she used the Muffliato spell son that you wouldn't see or hear her leaving! Come on, we must find Alastor, Kingsley and Nymphadora. They will be able to decide and search the place where they suspect she may have gone!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried after her sobbing that she should've been more vigilant and worried that she might lose her job when the Ministry of Magic were notified. MacGonagall quickly assured her that this was not the case at all. Both off them rushed off to find the three Aurors. MacGonagall in her hurry almost ran straight into Alastor Moody who was stationed at the bottom of the stairs near the great entrance doors to the castle. Luckily he saw them with his magical eye and had dived out of the way.

"Problem Minerva? Poppy?", he asked seriously? " I can only assume that's why you nearly sent me flying!", he half joked.

" Alastor, we cannot locate Miss Granger she has been clever enough to evade even Poppy and has disappeared right under our noses!", Minerva shrieked.

"I think I may have a pretty good idea where she has disappeared to. I'll summon Shacklebolt and Tonks they are monitoring the grounds and the dark forest tonight". Moody opened the great doors and walked out into the starry night, Professor Macgonagall and Madam Pomfrey in tow. Moody directed his wand at the heavens and directed a cascade of red sparks from it, instantly the two aurors apparated in front of him.

" What's going on Alastor? What have you found out?", came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Miss Granger has gone missing and I suspect I know where!"

"Oh no, not Hermione!", Tonks groaned. "This is going to be complicated!"

"Not necessarily! Kingsley, go and find Mr. Weasley, I think he may be able to answer a few of my questions!"

" Yes, Alastor!" Kinglsey hurried off to the boys dormitory

" What do you mean you think you know where she could've gone Alastor?", Tonks enquired anxiously fearing the worst.

"Well, you do know how uspet she's been about Potter don't you?"

"Oh, no! You don't think... she wouldn't!", MacGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Tonks cried in unison.

"It's a possibility. We'll find out more when we've asked Mr. Weasley what he knows".

"What's Ron got to do with anything?", Tonks wanted to know.

"He was the last person to talk to Hermione before she disappeared. He may well be able to direct us to where he thinks she may have gone."

Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared a few moments later with a very white-faced Ron who looked from one teacher to the other clearly wondering what on earth was going on.

" It's alright lad, you're not in any trouble." Moody said gently, " We just wondered if you know where Miss Granger could've got to this evening?"

"Professor, I don't know what you mean, Madam Pomfrey's been looking after her in the hospital wing. How could she have gone anywhere?", Ron asked confusedly.

Madam, Pomfrey's eyes filled up once again at this and MacGonagall hugged her.

"Yes lad, Madam Pomfrey was caring for her very well. However, your friend is so clever that she was able to outsmart and outwit even her and yes, consequently she has disappeared of her own free will! Can you think of anywhere she may have gone where she did not wish to be disturbed?".

Ron though for a moment and then it came to him,

"Of course! I know where she is! She's in the room of requirement! Harry used that room to teach us about Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

The group raced to the third floor. Moody told the others to stand aside whilst he walked past the statue of Boris the Barmy three times all the while thinking, " I am an Auror. You will reveal to me where Miss Granger is". A small door appeared in the wall and Moody twisted the handle before walking in, the others followed him in and gasped in shock. There was an awful mess of smashed mirrors and glass was strewn all over the floor. In the middle of the floor lay a girl spread-eagled, her bushy brown hair spilled out behind her and she looked just like a sleeping princess.

" Hermione!" Ron gasped in shock, tears starting to spill silently down his cheeks.

Ron sank to his knees over Hermione's lifeless form, tears now cascading down his face as he broke into fresh sobs. He couldn't believe that his best friend was dead. Ron gently brushed his hand over Hermione's beautiful face, lost in his thoughts of happier times when he, Harry and Ginny could just talk to her about practically anything at all. MacGonagall and the others stood a little behind Ron, they too were completely shocked and dumbfounded at the sight of the most promising student of Hogwarts dead on the ground.

"She shall be remembered along with Harry", Profressor MacGonagall said sadly, " It is only fitting that they are both interred together and that a proper memorial service takes place to honour their memory."

"Professor?", Ron asked through his tears, " Harry's parents are buried in Godric's Hollow, he mentioned wanting to go there on his own a short while ago. I wondered if that should be their final resting place?"

"That is a very admirable consideration Mr. Weasley, yes of course they shall be buried there!"

Hermione's body was moved from the room of requirement and taken up to the hospital wing to reside with Harry's. Arrangements were made that the funeral would take place at the week as it was leading into the school holidays anyhow. MacGonagall flooed to Hermione's parents who were understandily terribly distressed by the news and immediately went with her to Hogwarts for their daughter's funeral.

" We never thought we'd be saying goodbye to our daugther too!", they both sobbed.

The day of the funeral arrived and the general atosphere of sombriety hung thickly in the air. Students quitely sobbed and comforted each other as best they knew how. Both Ron and Ginny got up to make their tributary speeches to both Harry and Hermione and found themselves unable to continue, so Hermione's parents got up and finished for them.

" We both knew that our daughter was special", Roger Granger finished, " and we loved Harry as though he were our own son, so you can imagine how happy we were when we found out they were together!" Roger Granger's voice trailed off and he sat down shakily. Professor MacGonagall got up and made her speech,

"I'm sure all of you will never forget how special Harry and Hermione were and what they did for the school. They have prevented many dangerous situations from happening within school grounds and were always reading to help and protect others often at great risk to themselves!" She sat down and dabbed at her eyes with her tartan handkerchief.

Harry and Hermione's coffins were carried by their friends and Hermione's family to Godric's Hollow and with a final goodbye from everyone, they were layed to rest.

Somewhere in another realm a bushy haired girl ran into the arms of her boyfriend as he smiled at her with his piercing emerald eyes and kissed her,

"Harry, darling", she whispered, "You always said you'd see me soon!"

_Author's note: O.K readers, this is my first one-shot and it may be a bit mushy, yucky and over- sentimental because I am a girl! However if you would like to read and review please feel free. It is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me! Thank you for everyone who actually reads and reviews this garble!_


End file.
